The present disclosure relates to a display device. The present disclosure is applicable to display devices having a touch panel of the in-cell type, for example.
JP-2012-230657-A (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/262387 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 2”) corresponding to the Patent Literature 1 have disclosed the following technologies: In a technology described in an embodiment, a touch sensing period (Pt) for performing a touch sensing operation and a write period (Pw) for performing the writing of pixel signals (Vpix) for the display operation are arranged in each horizontal period (1H). In a technology described in a modified example, 20 touch sensing periods (Pt) and 20 display periods (Pd) are alternately arranged in one frame period (1F).